The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BHTUN6202’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering and uniform Petunia plants with unique flower color and good garden performance.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Aug. 2, 2010 in Bonsall, Calif. of Petunia×hybrida ‘USTUNI8902’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,895, as the female, or seed, parent with Petunia×hybrida ‘Asakura Roman’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 12, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. since May 12, 2011, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.